


As the world changes

by ICanSeeClearlyNow



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Soviet Union, a little bit, politics of that era, yakovweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/pseuds/ICanSeeClearlyNow
Summary: Seven exactly 100 word drabbles for YOI Yakov Week following the AUs and prompts for each day.Scenes from Yakov's life and love from childhood to the present day.Prompts were:Day 1: BeginningsDay 2: Motivation/Goals/Influences of era in sportDay 3: Future LoverDay 4: Bonding, tears and laughterDay 5: Quirks/Holiday, habits, quirks, slice of life, cheat day | vacation | holidaysDay 6: Canon DivergentDay 7: Free Day - Freedom





	As the world changes

Yakov had his eye on the tiny boy with the long silver hair. The youngster flew over the ice as if he was part of the air itself. In all his years of coaching, Yakov had seen few natural Talents and he knew, without even reaching out, that Viktor Nikiforov was one of the strongest he’d seen in his life.

Yakov remembered. His parents had fought so hard to allow him to follow his dreams, when the pressure from the government to enrol children like him into the Talented training program was at its height. He remembered with a chill.

 

~

 

“My brave little boy.” His Mama hugged him, hard. Both reeling from the session where they stood before the council and promised Yakov’s future to the ice. It had been gruelling, as Yakov shivered, alone in the centre of the room with the council seated all round. He proved that enrolling him in the Program would be a waste of time for the government. His Mama had taught him to hide his thoughts well. Although, it hadn’t been too hard. The only thing they had found was an intense dislike of the Program and a total obsession with Ice Skating.

 

~

 

She was slim like all ballerinas, but the power of her lime-green eyes transfixed 16 year old Yakov in the dance classes he took. They exchanged greetings at first, became friends soon after, and it wasn’t long before they _whispered_ secrets to each other before the class started. She watched him perform at the Junior World Championships. He watched her with bated breath at the Genee International. They found ways to communicate privately and, over time, distance became unimportant. Who cared whether the government approved of their burgeoning relationship? All that was important was that they were falling in love.

 

**~**

 

Shakespeare was nearly right. _And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss_.

They touched palms. They touched foreheads. They spoke the words in unison.

“Palm to palm. Mind to mind. Love brings us together.”

The Bond reached into their hearts and minds, they gasped. Their lips met as they fully experienced each other’s souls. Finally they pulled away and Yakov wiped the tears from Lilia’s cheeks, realising at the same time, that his face was wet as well.

“They will never take this from us. I love you too much.” He swore as he pulled her back into another kiss.

 

**~**

 

Odessa was beautiful, their honeymoon perfect. The sun was warming their skin on the beach, when the man in grey walked over to them.

“Comrades Feltsman and Baranovskaya, we need your assistance.” He intoned.

Yakov looked around. There, on the promenade, a small group of ominously grey men lurked, watching them. Lilia’s fingers touched his hand.

“We met the conditions. We achieved greatness.” Lilia snapped. “I am the Prima Ballerina for the Bolshoi and Yakov has many medals won for Russia. You cannot ask for more.”

But of course they did.

“You cannot dance forever, Russia needs you.” They said.

 

**~**

 

“I won’t do it Yakov!”

Yakov glared at the silver-haired sprite pouting in front of him. His long hair billowing in a non-existent wind.

“ _I’m_ not making you.”

Talented children were no longer coerced or forcibly removed from their families, instead encouraged to go and be trained in their skills. Victor was so talented, he could have literally flown, but all he wanted was the ice. Yakov suppressed a smile. Victor was so like him when he was young.

“If you want to be greater than your Talent you should be practicing, not pouting.” Yakov said, keeping his face stern.

 

**~**

 

The wedding was winding down. Yakov looked across the table at Lilia, still a beautiful woman even after all these years. Their relationship had survived more than most, but in the end they had endured too much for it to last. There was no doubt they still loved each other, their bond still strong through the years, they just couldn’t live with each other.

Yakov waved a finger and a red rose floated across the table to rest in front of Lilia. She startled, then picked up the flower smiling and watched Katsuki and Victor dancing in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, These are always an enjoyable challenge. I will definitely be turning this into a story one day. After all there is a rather large gap between day 5 and day 6 ;)
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this and want to check out some other things I’ve done then my works are here [ICanSeeClearlyNow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/works)
> 
> If you're interested in me writing a 100 word drabble for you then hmu on tumblr :)
> 
> I would be very grateful for a kudos and would love a comment ;) and I am open to constructive criticism. Either here or come and find me on tumblr [@narcissuspseudonarcissus](https://narcissuspseudonarcissus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
